User blog:Shinjojin/Robin is hiding something!
Ever since her return after the time skip, I had been keeping a very close eye on her to see what she had learned during her time with the revolutionary army and I have a feeling that she learned more then she's letting on. Here are some factors that support my theroy: *During the fight against the kraken, she was able to defy the seawater weakness for a short time with little to no trouble. Honestly, this is something that I expect someone like Luffy to pull off but not her, which tells me that she must have undergone some SERIOUS endurance training. *Out of all the SHs' mini-seperate advantures in fishman island, her's was the least shown. Now one can say that Oda was simply picking up the pace (which is possibly true), but there could be other reasons for why skiped most of Robin's. *At the bus stop scene, Oda left out what Robin did to the soldiers, leaving us to believe that dealt with them the usual way, but something tells me that she did something much wrose to them. Need I inform you all that this was before the big fight between the SH and NFP later in the arc so its possible that she must of use Gigantesco Mano to defeat the soldiers with ease, but I still think she did something else so its anyone's geuss. *During the big fight between the SH and NFP, the way that she reacted to Luffy's use of Haki and Sanji's skywalk seems so......fake IMO, like she wasn't even supprised at all. Plus her reaction to Hyouzou's charge is also akwardly calm. Now I know that her reactions are supposed to normal compared to the other SH members, but those three responses appear a little too plain, even for her. After putting all the pieces together, I have come to the conclusion that "greater DF control" and "Intel gathering" aren't the only things she gained. There is someting else that she learned, something major, so big that Oda refused to show it to us (the audiunce) until now and believe that its going to be revealed in full in her upcoming fight against Hammond and his Slave tank. What is that something? I have no clue, but I do believe that could be one of the following: #A usage of her power that we have not seen before. #Haki #A fighting style that she picked up, possibly a superhuman fighting style that is similar to Rokushiki and use it in conjunction with her DF powers. #Something new entirely! #2 of the above #3 of the above #All of the above Now yes, this all sounds like a ridculious theory and maybe it is, but need I remind you all that the one of the traits that attracts us to Robin in the first place was her "mysteriousness", a trait of hers that had been greatly diminished since the Enies Lobby arc and now thanks to the time skip, Oda can now give her back that trait in full just to keep us Robin fans tuning in to see what she'll surprise us with next. And I am loving every bit of it! Oda sure knows how to keep his fans curious for more! :D Category:Blog posts